Too Rebellious to Handle
by Luineraugwen the Dark Elf
Summary: Ever wonder why Tokugawa never could control Daichi's rebellious streak? Aki is Tokugawa's daughter and she's too much for him to handle.Tokugawa sowed Daichi's rebellious nature but Aki nutured it. What will he do with her?
1. Chapter 1

Luineraugwen: This is my first attempt at an Astro Boy fic so be kind and please remember that I haven't seen too much of the series made in 2004. Be patient, I am going to continue watching it so I can pick up some of the more technical names of things. Also I realize that Daichi is way out of character but that's the way I'm writing this story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own AB and I never will.  
  
"Look, you listen to me and you listen good girl, the way you act is a direct way of letting the public see how you've been raised. You keep acting like this and the authorities are bound to come and get you and either put you in jail or in a foster family until your old enough to go to jail! Do you want that to happen?" Tokugawa yelled at his daughter Aki, who was sitting in one of the chairs in his office, chewing gum and completely ignoring her father. 14 yr. old Daichi was standing outside the door listening to the lecture. He was good friends with Aki and Daichi knew that infuriated Tokugawa. He looked up to her even though they were the same age but she treaded him as an equal. She knew how to handle Tokugawa's rage ranting and mistreatment. Aki formed a biker gang and practically every night they went around terrorizing Metro City, making it known to everyone that she was Tokugawa's daughter. The man himself at the moment was trying to talk possible sponsors into backing his company and Aki's little adventures, although harmless, weren't good for publicity.  
  
"Well maybe they should, you've done a very bad job of raising me and an even worse job with Daichi so why the hell should they keep us here? Besides, anywhere is better than here. You're not even around half the time, your too busy with work" Aki said getting to her feet and heading for the door. Daichi moved out of the way so he wouldn't be seen when the door opened.  
  
"Hey, I'm not finished with you yet Aki, get back here now!" Tokugawa ordered but she continued walking as she gave him the third finger. The automatic door opened and Aki winked when she saw Daichi standing to the side. Her father continued yelling at her but she ignored him as she walked down the hallway behind her friend.  
  
"What was said in there, you realize that it was probably all true" Daichi said when they'd reached his room. "It's only a matter of time before the cops come for you. You haven't been exactly quiet about who you are". Aki took her usual spot in the windowsill.  
  
"I know Daichi but the gang and I haven't really done anything that would count as harmful. For us, it's just a bit of fun. No one's getting hurt" she replied quietly as she watched him sit back to front on the chair. She liked Daichi and he knew it, as did practically everyone in the gang.  
  
"Where you guys going tonight anyway?" he asked watching the slow rise and fall of her chest. Daichi had been given the same body as a normal boy although some of it didn't work. Like the reproduction system but that didn't worry him, as androids weren't exactly programmed to produce children. Just like any other 'normal' boy, he experienced life's challenges, like hormones but that really couldn't be helped. Fact of life. One really stupid fact of life.  
  
"Hey Daichi, my face is up here" Aki said pointing to her face then continued. "Soto's holding a big dance party down at the wharf. Wanna come?" Daichi stood up and wandered over to his bed. He'd been feeling so tired and exhausted lately. He rubbed the back of his neck as she sat down on the mattress.  
  
"I don't know Aki, I've been feeling like shit lately. One of your all- night parties might not be a good thing" he replied and Aki whined as she made her way over to him from behind.  
  
"Daichi, you always said you'd come one night. Tokugawa's not going to be home tonight, he's going out to his station on the moon for a few day to see how it's going. You might not get another chance like this again and besides, it might help you relax. You've been working so hard lately and for what, you know Tokugawa's mistreating and using you" He could feel the mattress move under her weight as came closer to him. Aki then began to massage the back of his neck, working out the tight muscles. Aki was a very seductive young woman but she knew when to stop. Sometimes she could use her body to get what she wanted but she wasn't a slut, she normal just tricked people with it. Flirt a bit then drop them on their ass.  
  
"Give me a massage all over and I'll consider it"  
  
"Yeah right, a massage all over. In your dreams, Daichi" she replied and slapped his shoulder.  
  
"I'll tickle you," he warned and she squealed. Aki hated being tickled.  
  
"Okay, okay you've got it" Aki answered quickly. "Take your shirt off". Daichi smirked. She could have kept the shirt on but he knew she liked seeing him with his shirt off.  
  
"Would you mind locking the door, I hate to be disturbed in the middle of this beside Tokugawa would have a fit if he saw you in here" Daichi asked lifting the black shirt over his head. Aki's weight disappeared from the bed and he watched her walk over to the door and locked it.  
  
"Daichi, stop admiring my ass" she said not looking at him. She'd always had a gift for things like that.  
  
"Hey, I'm a teenage boy. I can't help it" he replied shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Is that your excuse for everything in life?"  
  
"It may be an excuse but it's true" Daichi added as Aki began to rub his back muscles. He let his neck relax and his eyes to close. "Aki, why do you tolerate me? You know I hate humans" he mumbled but she didn't stop what she was doing.  
  
"Hate is a strong word Daichi but not all humans are like Tokugawa. There are a lot of nice people in the world" Daichi snorted at this. "What, you don't believe me, then what kind of person am I?" Aki said catching him off guard. She had him there.  
  
"You are right but why do you tolerate me? Do you want be to change and realize all this? I know it's all true but I've experienced so much damn pain in my past that even the truth can't change me" Daichi answered sadly and Aki waited a few seconds before she answered.  
  
"I don't expect or want you to change Daichi, I just want you to know the truth. I know what you've been through, I can feel your pain Daichi but no only that, I can see it in your eyes. You may think that your indestructible, protected by the barriers you erected between you can other people but eventually those barriers will fall. I just want you to know that there is someone who cares and loves you for who you are. I don't care that you're a robot. You have kokoro and a heart and you deserve to be treated equally, not inferior" Aki replied wrapping her arms around his middle and gently touched the place where his heart was.  
  
Normally he might have battered her hand way, saying she was weak but Daichi soon realized the truth in her words. He'd been distancing himself from others for quite a bit lately because he believed that no one cared about him. Daichi believed that everyone saw him as a robot, a servant to the human race but what Aki just said changed all that.  
  
"Trouble is Aki, do you think I'm capable of returning that love. I'm a robot after all. A machine that looks like a human yet belongs to neither" he said relaxing completely and letting his full weight fall in Aki's arms, letting her know just how exhausted he really was.  
  
"I said I don't care that you're a robot...but you're a robot with a heart and a heart is normally used to love, so why can't you use it for the same thing. And about that whole 'not belonging to either race' is nothing you have to worry about. So you don't just belong to one species, that makes you special, unique and most definitely one of a kind" Aki lightly kissed Daichi on the shoulder before starting to rub his back again.  
  
"What time to we have to leave anyway?" he asked changing the subject.  
  
"Party doesn't start until 8 so we could get ready about 6. Hey, I know your tired so why don't you take this time to get some sleep. We've got about 5 hours until then" Aki replied quietly.  
  
"Good idea. Thanks, that really helped" Daichi answered and collapsed on the bed, taking Aki with him. She smiled in good nature but as she tried to get up, he grabbed her wrist gently and she turned back to look at him. Aki could tell from the look in his eyes that he didn't want to be left alone at this very moment so she curled up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. She waited for him to drift off to sleep before she followed his lead.  
  
Luineraugwen: I really, really, really know that I've messed up Daichi's whole character. He's too ...how do I put it...nice and well mannered. The again this is a story that's meant to be about the time before he became Atlas so he's not as rebellious as he will be. Aki is going to have something to do with that. Also I know that some of the things, if not all, I've written about Daichi and way he was built (how human like he was) is incorrect but that's' the way I'm going to write this story. I've got to make some parts of it original and not completely follow the cartoon.  
  
I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but it'll hopefully be soon. R&R. 


	2. Chapter 2

Luineraugwen: Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

****

Lis: Hey, you reviewed twice, how nice of you. That's shows that you're eager to read this chapter and the future ones. Just keep in mind that sometimes it might be a while for the next update because I have close to 18 other stories at the moment but AB and some of the others are of when I'm tired of the LOTR ones.

****

ThistleMarie: In my books, there should have been more episodes with Atlas and Daichi in it. He's my favorite character so now I'm writing about him. Looking forward to your next chapter. Keep it up.

****

Rocku: Yeah me too. When I first started reading AB, there were only three stories and I said I'd have to do something about that. Besides, I'd had this idea for a while. Actually it was the sequel that I started writing first then I decided that I needed to create a background to it all. Thanks for the tip with the spell check.

Disclaimer: These things get really annoying so as far as I'm concerned go see chapter 1. I don't own Crash and Burn. That belongs to Savage Garden. Why did they have to break up?

The position of the two had changed over the past 4 hours. Daichi had woken up and shifted his body carefully so 1) he didn't wake up Aki and 2) so his head was resting on her chest, enabling him to hear her heartbeat. Aki had woken up not long after he had gone back to sleep and smiled to herself. Daichi, although he acted tough, was somewhat of a child at heart. All of the neglect he had been through during childhood had forced him to grow up faster than he should have but the side effect of that left him wanting and craving love from someone. Aki realized this but as hard as he tried, Daichi couldn't hide it from her. Aki's hand rose from her side and began to gently stroke Daichi's hair like he was a small child. He smiled in return and she closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to find her but it didn't. She sighed to her self and decided to sing. Aki wasn't the best singer in the world but at least it didn't sound like someone was stepping on a cat's tail.

__

When you feel all alone

And the world has turned its back on you

Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart

I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you

It's hard to find relieve and the people can be so cold

When darkness is upon your door

And you feel like you can't take anymore

Let me be the one you call

If you jump I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart

If you need to crash and burn

You're not alone

When you feel all alone

And a loyal friends is hard to find

You're caught in a one way street

With the monsters in your head

When hopes and dreams are far away and

You feel like you can't face the day

Let me be the one you call

If you jump I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart

If you need to crash and burn

You're not alone

Because there had always been heartache and pain

And when it's all over you'll breathe again

You'll breathe again

When you feel alone

And the world had turned its back on you

Give me a moment please

To tame your wild wild heart

Let me be the one you call

If you jump I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart

If you need to crash and burn

You're not alone

"You have a nice voice Aki. Why don't you sing more often?" Daichi said surprising her after she'd finished singing.

"I'm not that good Daichi but that's for saying that. I don't know about you but I'm going to get ready" Aki said climbing out from behind him.

"Find by me, but what do I wear?" Daichi asked sitting up all of a sudden.

"That is a very good question, Daichi and I doubt you've got anything hidden away in your closest but lets take a look anyway" Aki said wandering over to the closed door, opening them and looking at the contents. In the end she chose a black t and a pair of black pants. "We can work on your appearance later if you plan on coming again," she said throwing them at him and leaving the room to get ready herself. Daichi didn't have to wait long and twenty minutes later Aki came back wearing tight leather pants, a low cut leather shirt with thin straps and showed off her stomach. She also wore knee high lace up boots, elbow length black gloves, purple lipstick, a black choker necklace and quite a bit of black make up but not enough to make her undistinguishable.

"So, how do I look?" she said turning in a circle to let Daichi see all of her outfit.

"No wonder Tokugawa never let you out after dark, not that he knew you were going anywhere. You look dressed to kill" Daichi replied taking the chance to look her over properly.

"Hopefully there won't be any of that tonight" she answered and looked him over in return. "Blacks a good color on you" she added. "Here, put these on". She threw two red belts at him and he tied them on.

"So how do I look?" he said making the same the same pivoting motion she had and Aki laughed.

"Like some crazed male ballerina but there's two things left. Hair and face" Aki replied taking the band out of his hair and leading him into the bathroom.

"What's wrong with my face?"

"Oh nothing, if just that most of the people, gang members if you will, have small markings on their face" she said taking a tube of green face pain out of her pocket and made small markings just below his eyes. "There, take a look in the mirror".

"Tokugawa would never recognize me even if I walked passed him. What about your makings?" Daichi replied and Aki tapped her face.

"Mine are permanent. I had them tattooed on my face". She ran hot water over her cheeks to reveal two small sliver leaves painted on her skin. "Ya like?" she asked.

"Suits you. Your name does mean 'autumn' anyway" he replied. "Now what?"

"Now, we go" Aki said grabbing his hands again and dragging him to the window. "If we were to leave through the front door then we'd be seen so I normally climb down the vines and walk to my rocket bike. That shouldn't be hard for a big strong android like yourself" she added and lightly poked Daichi in the chest. He knew she was just flirting but he didn't mind. Aki's body disappeared over the windowsill and he looked over the edge to watch her climb nimbly down to the bottom. Daichi decided to be smart and show off. He climbed out onto the sill and jumped straight down to the ground, a two-story drop, so he could help Aki with a last bit of the vines. He grabbed a hold of her thin waist and guided her down, his hands lingering a little longer than he'd expected.

"This way to my rocket bike" Aki said breaking the contact and Daichi groan inwardly so she wouldn't hear him. She began to walk towards the iron metal gates that were still open from her father's departure. He usually left without telling them, often leaving the gates open so one of the servants would have to come out and close it manually because the electronic closing mechanism in the house was broken and hadn't been replaced. They walked along the pathway outside the house and turned into an alley. Rubbish lines the walls and it smelt of rotten food.

"Somehow I don't think that this would be a place you'd regularly come to" Daichi said looking around the dump.

"Well at the moment it's the best place to hide my rocket bike. When I find somewhere else, I'll put it there" Aki replied as she pulled the tarp off her bike. It was black and lined with sliver. Daichi looked at the side of the machine and wondered how Aki could control it.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you going to get on?" she said getting the boy's attention. He watched Aki gracefully get on the back of the vehicle and copied her, wrapping his arms around her waist when he was done.

"Hang on tight, this is going to be a fast ride" Aki said starting up the engine and flying out of the alleyway and onto the street.

Luineraugwen: Here's another chapter done. I just wanted to get this one up soon. Next chapter will be the party. I don't know when the next chapter will be up so don't hold your breath.


End file.
